Love & truth
by Mademoiselle.Akai
Summary: Finally, they meet for the first time! XD chapter 4 UPDATED! I changed the Rated into T for some reason. Byakuya X Hisana. maybe OOC. R&R please?
1. prologue

Hwahahahaha.. tiba-tiba pengen buat cerita tentang HisanaxByakuya. Disini Hisana OOC,loh..!!tapi ga terlepas dari karakter karakter dy yang asli..!!hehehehe

saat ini lagi ga ada ide yang terpikir, jadi saiia akan mencantumkan sekilas cuplikan tentang isi cerita ini. please read & review,ya.. ^ ^

* * *

Hari ini berakhir sama persis seperti kemarin. Tubuhku kaku, sakit dan hatiku perih. Tidak ada waktu untuk berkeluh kesah. Aku tahu ini tak benar, tapi tak ada jalan lain. Aku ingin membuatnya sadar kembali dan tersenyum padaku, gadis kecil yang kusayangi. rukia...

***

"Semua ini konyol. Kau tak bisa terus-terusan begini,Hisana. Pikirkan tentang dirimu. tak ada yang mennginginkan kau melakukan ini. Cintailah dirimu walau hanya sedikit. Hisana..."

"Kau tau apa Hanabi? Kau hanya mengetahui sisi luar diriku. Kau tak pernah merasakan kehilangan. Jangan pernah mengguruiku. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan!"

***

"Nii-sama, Jika aku boleh bertanya, kak Hisana itu orangnya seperti apa?"

***

"Rukia, bangunlah, sayang. Kakak ada disini. Aku mohon bukalah matamu. Kakak berjanji akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu. Rukia.."

***

"APA? Nii-sama akan tinggal di duniamu, Ichigo? kau bercanda,kan?"Rukia menatap tak percaya ke arah kekasihnya. Ichigo menggeleng pelan. "Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya disini. Mungkin ini bukan urusanku, tapi kemarin setelah aku selesai membasmi hollow, aku melihat.."

"melihat apa? Desak rukia. Tatapan matanya membuat Ichigo tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku melihat Hisana.."

***

_"hisana, apa benar itu dirimu? tapi mengapa"_

***

Byakuya menatap gadis didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Hatinya berkecamuk. Perasaan bingung, senang, sedih bercampur jadi satu. Istri yang ia cintai kini ada di hadapannya. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk gadis mungil itu, tapi sebagian dari dirinya melarang hal itu. Bukan hanya karena rasa tidak percaya yang masih menyelimuti hatinya, namun juga karena gadis yang wajahnya mirip Hisana itu sedang dalam pelukan laki-laki lain..

***

"Hei Hisana, Tampaknya laki-laki yang duduk di pojokan itu memandangimu terus. Cepat hampiri sana! Jangan-jangan dia menyukaimu?"Hanabi menepuk pundak Hisana sambil tersenyum jahil. Hisana melemparkan pandangannya ke arah laki-laki itu. _laki-laki yang kemarin. mau apa dia kemari? _Hisana membereskan gelas-gelas di meja didekatnya. "Tidak minat. kecuali ia mau membayarku " hIsana lalu meyerahkan gelas-gelas tadi pada Hanabi. "Kau ini, kalau ada uang aja, langsung mau. huuu"

***

Rukia berjalan agak tergesa di jalan sepi itu. Yang ia dengar dari teman-temannya bahawa daerah itu daerah yang rawan. Hanya mengingatnya saja Rukia sudah ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Ia tidak mau sampai nanti jika Ia diganggu oleh pemuda yang mabuk-mabukkan. mulutnya tak berhenti memaki Ichigo yang tidak mau menemaninya membeli cemilan di minimarket yang agak jauh dari rumahnya. Matanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan takut sekaligus waspada. Di sepanjang jalan itu ia melihat banyak gadis-gadis yang tampaknya seumuran mahasiswi sedang bersendau gurau dengan omm-omm hidung belang. Ia berjengit ngeri dan berusaha mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi, karena tidak melihat jalan dengan baik, Ia malah tersandung. _ittai~....!!kuso..kuso!! _umpatnya dalam hati. Saat ia akan berdiri, Ia mendongak dan melihat sebuah tangan mungil terulur padanya. Ia mendongak dan seketika matanya terbelalak. "Kau tidak pa-pa?" rukia hanya mematung sambil menatap perempuan yang mengulurkan tangannya tadi. perlahan ia menerima uluran tangan perempuan itu dan berdiri. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya dan menyerahkan saputangan biru laut pada Rukia. "Lututmu terluka. Bersihkan dengan ini. lain kali hati-hati,ya?" Perempuan itu tersenyum dan beranjak pergi. "A-Arigatou gozaimasu" jawab Rukia terbata sementara perempuan itu berlalu dengan menggangdeng seorang Pria dengan yang memakai Choker dan terdapat luka goresan di wajahnya. _"nee-san?"_

***

* * *

A/N well, segithu dulu deh yang bisa saiia tulis..

padahal banyak yang pengen diceritain, tapi waktu saiia terbatas. hehehehehehe..

mohon pendapatnya,ya?!


	2. Nightmare

Konnichiwa, minna-san...!!! Arigatou atas review yang udah masuk. Ga nyangka saiia jadi Author pertama yang mengangkat cerita tentang ByakuyaxHisana. Jadi seneng. wehehehehehehe..

okeh tanpa banyak cincong lagi, saiia akan mencoba lanjutkan. mungkin di chapter ini agak pendek. mohon maaf.. please read & review ya?! arigatou gozaimasu!!

DISCLAIMER: punya TITE KUBO-san pastinya, fic-nya saiia ngarang

* * *

"_Aku tak mau pindah. Ayah jahat!!"_

"_Hisana!!"_

"_Hati-hati ,Hisana. Hujan cukup deras. Jangan memacu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi di cuaca seperti ini."_

"_HISANAA…AWAAAASSSSS!!!!!"_

"_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…….."_

"Iieeeeeeeeeeee…" Hisana segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal. Mimpi buruk itu kembali menghantui malamnya. Untuk kesekian kali air matanya menetes dan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Telapak tangannya mengusap peluh yang mulai memenuhi dahinya seraya bibirnya bergetar. Ia mendekatkan lututnya ke dadanya dan dipeluknya erat. Kepalanya dibenamkan diantara celah lututnya dan Air mata mulai mengalir deras. Ia mengingat _kembali_ kejadian itu.

Meskipun kejadian itu telah terjadi 1,5 tahun yang lalu, tapi dalam benaknya kejadian itu seperti terjadi kemarin. Saat dirinya dinyatakan selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu, ia harus dihadapkan akan kenyataan bahwa ia sekarang hanya seorang diri. Ayah, ibu serta adik perempuannya yang berusia 2 tahun tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil. Seakan seperti boneka yang rusak, ia tidak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. Tapi, raut wajahnya menjelaskan semua. Ia shock, bahkan untuk sesaat, ia seperti lupa caranya bernafas. Perlahan ketika kesadaran mulai menguasai dirinya, air mata mulai membanjiri pipinya meski tak ada satupun ekspresi menghiasi wajahnya. Para dokter maupun perawat yang turut prihatin tak dapat berbuat banyak. Ia menyesal. Sebelum peristiwa naas itu terjadi, Ia sempat terlibat pertengkaran hebat dengan ayahnya. Mendengar neneknya jatuh sakit,maka Hisana sekeluarga pergi untuk menjenguk neneknya. Namun malang tak dapat ditolak, mobil yang mereka tumpangi mendadak oleng karena saat menuruni bukit, aspal menjadi licin karena hujan lebat, dan karena mobil melaju cepat maka ban mobil tergelincir saat ditikungan tajam dan menyebabkan mobil terbalik dan meledak. Hisana yang kesadarannya masih tersisa mencoba keluar dari mobil sebelum mobil itu meledak, dan saat ia berusaha untuk mennyelamatkan keluarganya yang masih di dalam mobil, Ia pingsan karena luka di kepalanya. Beruntung ada sebuah mobile ambulance lewat dan langsung membawa Hisana yang tak sadarkan diri ke rumah sakit.

Pikirannya terinterupsi oleh ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Dengan perlahan, Ia menyeka air matanya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Tampak gadis berambut coklat panjang berdiri di balik pintunya. Mata honey brown-nya memancarkan sinar khawatir. Hisana menatapnya datar, namun senyum kecil tersungging di bibir mungilnya. "Hisana, kau tak apa-apa? Aku seperti mendengar kau mengigau." Hanabi, teman satu apartemen dengan Hisana,memandang Hisana cemas. Hisana menggeleng pelan. Senyum masih terukir di wajahnya. Satu alis Hanabi berkerut. "Bohong. Bekas air matamu tak dapat membodohiku." Ia ikut tersenyum sambil menyerahkan segelas air putih yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Ini, minum dulu. Supaya lega." Hanabi mengenal Hisana dengan baik, sangat mungkin. Ia tahu tentang kejadian naas yang menimpa hidup Hisana dan keluarganya. Ia merupakan teman baik Hisana sejak SMP dan merupakan teman pertama Hisana sejak gadis itu pindah ke kota karakura 5 tahun yang lalu. Hanabi memperhatikan Hisana yang meneguk Air putih pemberiannya sampai habis,lalu menyerahkan gelas yang telah kosong itu kepada Hanabi. "Thanks" Bisik Hisana sambil tersenyum lagi. "Dan maaf aku telah membangunkanmu. Padahal besok kau ada kuliah pagi." Hisana menatap hanabi dengan sorot mata khawatir dan sedikit tertunduk. Hanabi menggeleng lalu menyampirkan selimut ke pundak Hisana lalu meraba kening gadis itu. "Kau masih demam. Istirahatlah. Aku masih sibuk mengejarkan laporan yang diberikan Ukitake sensei. Kalau kali ini aku ga menyerahkannya, nilaiku bisa terancam." Hanabi menerawang ngeri jika seandainya ia gagal di mata kuliah favoritnya. "Semangat,ya?! Maaf aku ga bisa bantu apa-apa. Aku ga cukup pintar untuk mata kuliah Ukitake-sensei." Hisana kembali tertunduk minta maaf. Hanabi menggeleng keras dan menepuk pipi Hisana pelan. "Daijobu. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Jangan pikir macam-macam. Tidurlah dengan tenang. Sudah minum obat,kan?" Hisana mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah. "Yosh. Gadis baik. Oyasumi!" Ujar Hanabi seraya mengusap kepala Hisana. "Oyasumi!" Hisana merapikan rambutnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Hanabi sudah seperti kakak baginya.

Hisana kembali naik ke ranjangnya dan berusaha mencari posisi yang pas untuk berbaring. Ia menerawang sinar bulan yang masuk melewati jendela kamarnya, di sela-sela kain gorden jendelanya. Detak jantungnya sudah berangsur normal. Nafasnya pun mulai teratur. Ia berfikir bahwa mimpi yang sering dilihatnya belakangan ini akibat demam yang ia derita atau karena kondisinya yang sering kelelahan. Sebenarnya itu bukan merupakan kenangan yang bisa dikatakan menyenangkan. Ia selalu melihat dalam mimpinya, keluarganya saat pergi piknik bersama ataupun saat kelahiran adiknya. Tapi, di setiap akhir mimpi itu pasti selalu menjadi buruk. Mereka menghilang. Ayah. Ibu. Juga adiknya. Ia kembali dirundung kesepian. Ia benci akan hal itu. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk mengenyahkan segala pikirannya akan mimpi yang barusan dilihatnya. Mencoba untuk terlelap kembali seraya setitik air mata menetes tanpa sempat Hisana sadari.

***

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk menerangi kamar itu. Cahayanya yang menyilaukan mulai menganggu tidur seorang pemuda yang masih terbuai alam mimpi. Matanya yang berwarna golden perlahan terbuka namun tertutup kembali karena sinar matahari lagsung menyorot kearahnya. Ia memalingkan wajah dan melihat jam weker di meja dekat ranjangnya. 07.00 A.M. Dengan malas ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah lemari tempat Rukia biasa tidur.

"OI,CEBOL..!!SUDAH PAGI..!! KAU SEKOLAH, GA?" Ichigo mulai menggedor pintu lemarinya. Tiba-tiba terjulur tangan mungil dari balik lemari dan dengan kuat menghantam perut Ichigo. Ichigo terpental dan terjerembab di atas tempat tidurnya. "AKU GA CEBOL,TAHU!!" seru rukia sambil menatap Ichigo dengan marah. Ichigo yang masih meringis kesakitan balik menatap Rukia. "KAU KENAPA SIH? AKU KAN CUMA MEMBANGUNKANMU? KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL PERUTKU? SAKIT,TAHUUUU..!!!! Ichigo tak kalah nyaring menjawab teriakan Rukia. "KALAU GITU BANGUNINNYA BIASA AJA! GA USAH PAKE TERIAK-TERIAK! AKU KAN GA TULI!" Rukia balas teriak.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~...!!" Tiba-tiba sesosok boneka singa berwarna kuning melompat ke arah rukia yang dengan sigap Rukia menghindar dan menyebabkan Kon menabrak tembok. "Nee-san...hidoi...!!!ICHIIIGGGOOOOOO........!!!!" Kon meringis sambil nangis lebay dan kemudian berlari ke arah Ichigo. "Sudahlah. Kalau kita terus-terusan teriak-teriak, Yuzu dan yang lainnya bisa bangun."Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya pelan sambil menghadang serangan Kon dengan tangan satunya. Rukia hanya membuang muka lalu saat ia akan kembali ke lemari kesayangannya, handphone-nya berdering.

"Moshi-moshi.." jawab Rukia pelan.

"Rukia? ini aku..!!" sahut orang itu. Raut wajah Rukia berubah.

"Renji??" tebak Rukia.

"Yup!" Dengus Renji riang.

"Ada apa kau menelpon pagi-pagi begini?" Rukia menatap Ichigo yang kini berada di sampingnya. Rukia mengaktifkan Loudspeaker handphonenya agar Ichigo bisa ikut mendengar.

"Begini, Aku diminta kuchiki-taicho untuk mengabarimu soal kedatangannya ke kota karakura."jawab renji tenang. Kening Ichigo berkerut. Rukia juga menggeleng pelan tanda tak mengerti.

"Nii-sama datang kesini? Untuk Apa?" Rukia bingung. Tangannya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Yang aku dengar sih, Katanya ada perintah dari Sou-Taichou. Tapi anehnya, Hanya kuchiki-Taicho saja yang di utus. Aku tetap berada di Soul Society." Dari suaranya, tampaknya renji sedikit kecewa. kemudian Ia menghela napas.

"Hah? mengapa begitu,ya? Tak biasanya hanya taicho yang di utus. lalu, kapan Nii-sama akan datang? Berapa lama ia akan tinggal disini?" Renji yang diberondong pertanyaan dari Rukia hanya melongo bingung.

"Aku tah tahu pasti. Kemungkinan sekitar 3 hari atau lebih."Renji menjawab sebisanya. "Tentang kapan kedatangannya ke kota karakura mungkin besok." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah,aku akan menunggu kedatangan Nii-sama. Biasanya ia akan pergi kerumah Urahara-san. Sankyuu, Renji."Kata Rukia mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"yo, ja ne!"renji memutuskan sambungan Teleponnya. Rukia menutup Handphonenya sambil memandang ke arah Ichigo.

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi,ya?" Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Ichigo mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Daijobu. Tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Paling-paling hollow sekelas menos grande mencoba untuk menganggu ketentraman kota karakura lagi. Aku dan Byakuya akan menanganinya. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam." Ichigo berusaha menenangkan kekasih yang telah dipacarinya sejak 4 bulan yang lalu itu sambil mendaratkan kecupan kecil di kening Rukia. Rukia hanya tersenum simpul sambil menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang kini berada di pipinya.

"Hai"

-tbc-

* * *

A/N laahh?? cuma segini???? *ditimpuk pembaca*

gomen..gomen.. karena sebentar lagi waktunya saiia berangkat Les bahasa jepang *pamer* jadinya hanya segini dulu yang bisa saiia sajikan. hehe

kira-kira ngapain ya byakuya dateng ke kota karakura? lalu bagaimana dengan Hisana??

preview for the next Chapter:

**_"Pria itu..?" Bisik Hisana pada dirinya sendiri._**

**_"Ichigo, mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikan wanita yang mirip denganku,ya? atau lebih tepatnya..ia seperti kak Hisana.."_**

READ & REVIEW PLEASE,OKEY..??

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU..!! ^ ^


	3. Piece of a dream

TERIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEW YANG MASUK!!!hehe.. Seneng deh rasanya.

Harus lebih serius lagi nih ngebuatnya. Takut mengecewakan pembaca sekalian. Peace ^ ^ maaf banget atas chapter yang pendek sekali di chapter sebelumnya. My deeply apologize.

Untuk chapter ini saiia dedikasikan untuk para pembaca setia aja, deh. Silahkan menikmati.

**DISCLAIMER:** TITE KUBO-sensei desu! As usual..

~*CHAPTER 2*~

--**Apartemen Hisana, 07.30—**

Hisana membereskan tempat tidurnya sambil sesekali ia bersenandung kecil mengikuti lagu yang diputar di Radio. Radio kecil miliknya sedang mengalunkan lagu milik IKIMONOGAKARI yang berjudul Planetarium. Beberapa kali Hisana mendengar lagu ini. Hingga tak heran jika ia sudah hapal nada dari lagu ini dan tanpa sadar ia sering menyenandungkan lagu itu. Saat ia melirik kearah jam dinding di belakangnya, jarum panjang sudah mendekati angka 6. Ia lalu mempercepat kerjanya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu kamar mandi, Hisana menyadari bahwa apartemennya terasa sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara dari radio yang ada di kamarnya. Tampaknya Hanabi telah berangkat kuliah sebelum Hisana bangun. Ia berjalan kearah ruang makan dan melihat sarapan pagi telah tersedia untuknya. Hisana tersenyum kecil lalu sekilas ia melihat secarik kertas terselip di bawah tatakan gelasnya. Ia mengambilnya dan membaca dengan tekun.

_Hisana, maaf aku tak membangunkanmu terlebih dahulu. Yuuya tiba-tiba menelponku dan menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat datang ke kampus. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu dan aku harap kau tak mengecewakanku dengan tidak menghabiskan sarapan yang kubuat(DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH)ini. Kau tahu, kan betapa payahnya aku memasak? Jadi, Jangan komplain soal rasanya. Haha._

_Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih demam? __Jika kau masih merasa kurang sehat, lebih baik kau menemui kurosaki-sensei atau pergi kerumah sakit. __Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa __pada__mu. __JA NE!_

_HANABI_

Hisana tersenyum lebar setelah selesai membaca catatan yang ditinggalkan Hanabi untuknya dan menaruh kertas itu kembali di atas meja. Ia membuka tudung saji yang menutupi sarapannya dan bau sedap mulai menggoda indera penciumannya. Perutnya tiba-tiba menjadi lapar. Senyum makin terkembang di wajahnya. Lalu Ia meraba keningnya dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memang merasa sedikit pusing namun demamnya sudah reda meski suhu tubuhnya belum mencapai suhu normal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Bertolak belakang dengan kegemarannya yaitu mandi dengan air dingin setiap pagi. Tak heran jika ia cepat masuk angin atau demam ringan. Hisana tak yakin akan hal itu tapi Hanabi selalu menggunakan alasan itu untuk menyeletuk tentang kebiasaannya itu. Tak lama ia bergegas untuk mencuci muka dan bersiap. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sekaligus untuk menjenguk _adiknya._

_

* * *

  
_

--**SMA KARAKURA,08.00--**

"IIICCHHIIGOOOOOO………………………!!!!!!!!!!!!" Keigo berlari ke arah Ichigo yang sedang berdiri di depan loker sepatu sambil membuka lengannya lebar-lebar dan siap menerjunkan diri ke arah ichigo. "Berisik!" Ichigo dengan gesit mengelak dan menyebabkan keigo menabrak loker sepatu dengan sukses! Rukia yang muncul di balik loker terkejut dan hanya memandang heran kearah Keigo. Lalu ia sendiri berlari kecil menyesuaikan langkah Ichigo yang mulai menjauh.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Rukia sedikit acuh tak acuh sambil melirik kearah Keigo yang kini menangis berguling-guling layaknya anak kecil.

"Apanya? Keigo..?? Dia sudah biasa seperti itu. Tak perlu heran." Jawab Ichigo cuek.

"Bukan itu." Sanggah Rukia. Kali ini tatapannya ke wajah Ichigo yang menyebabkan ia sedikit mendongak.

"Hhnn?? Lalu apa?" Ichigo balik menatap Rukia. Rukia memalingkan wajahnya dan kini menatap ke arah lantai. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk.

"Maksudku tentang….Byakuya Nii-sama." Suaranya terdengar pelan. Ekspresinya sama seperti ketika ia menerima telepon dari Renji.

"Ck, Sudahlah,Rukia. Tadi sudah ku katakan,kan?! Meskipun hollow sebangsa Menos Grande menyerbu kota ini, aku ak-" Ucapan Ichigo terhenti ketika ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres pada gadis di hadapannya ini. Rukia biasanya selalu optimis, kecuali jika hal ini menyangkut kakaknya, maka Ichigo pun tak berani berbuat sembrono.

"Rukia?" Panggil Ichigo dengan suara pelan. Rukia masih tidak bergeming. Ia lalu menyenggol lengan Rukia dan memanggilnya lagi. "Oi, Rukia? Ada apa?"

"Eh—eh…??" Rukia gelagapan sendiri saat tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kearah Ichigo dan mendapati mata coklat terang milik ichigo menatap lurus ke mata violetnya. Rukia sedikit tersipu dan kembali menunduk.

"Doushita?? Kau sakit??" Ulang Ichigo. Kali ini tangan Ichigo mengusap pipi Rukia pelan. Sorot matanya khawatir. Rukia lantas menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ada yang menganggu pikiranku. Sedikit!" Buru-buru Rukia menambahkan lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Lalu, ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo lagi. Sorot matanya tidak berubah. Namun, raut wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan ketidaksabarannya untuk mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata yang akan di ucapkan Rukia. "Jangan-jangan kau punya pacar lain,ya?" Tebak Ichigo. Raut wajahnya menjadi kaget sekarang. Rukia menatapnya sebal.

"Bukan itu, baka!" Dengus Rukia jengkel sambil menggeser pintu kelasnya dan masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih tercenung dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Lalu, ADA APA? KAU JANGAN MEMBUATKU PENASARAN BEGINI?!!" Suara Ichigo meninggi. Sifatnya yang tidak sabaran akhirnya mengusai dirinya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dengan kesal. Tatapannya masih tidak lepas pada Rukia yang juga menghempaskan diri di kursinya yang berada disebelah tempat duduk Ichigo, Tapi Rukia tidak memandang Ichigo. Raut wajah Rukia terlihat kesal, namun ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hal ini membuat Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru dan Ishida serta Chad yang sedang berkumpul dan membahas sesuatu menoleh kearah 2 sejoli itu.

"Kenapa, Ichigo? Terlibat pertengkaran rumah tangga?" Celetuk Tatsuki cuek.

"Eeehhh?? Benarkah???? Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, kalian sudah berumah tangga??" Si polos Orihime menatap ke arah Ichigo dan Rukia dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kyaaaa,,Orihime-chan! Kau sungguh polos..!! Kawaiiiii..!!" Chizuru siap-siap akan menerkam Orihime yang tentunya langsung digagalkan oleh Tatsuki.

"Inoue-san, Arisawa-san hanya bercanda. Kurosaki dan Kuchiki belum berumah tangga. Mereka hanya terlibat pertengkaran kecil seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan tiap hari." Ishida menjelaskan dengan tenang. Ia masih asyik merajut syal permintaan Orihime. Orihime mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti lalu tersenyum kepada Ichigo dan Rukia yang kini memandangi tingkah mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Jangan bertengkar lagi,ya?! Ini aku beri Onigiri spesial buatan Inoue Orihime. Karena kehabisan Umeboshi jadi isi Onigirinya aku ganti dengan gouya mustard saus strawberry di tambah mayonnaise!" Ujar Orihime riang sambil menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. Ichigo dan Rukia menatap Horor ke arah benda yang disebut Orihime tadi sebagai 'onigiri' itu lalu kompak menggeleng sopan.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, Inoue. Kami sedang tidak lapar." Rukia menolak halus sambil memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Orihime.

Sekilas ekspresi Orihime terlihat kecewa tapi langsung di tepisnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Daijobu. Tapi kalian tetap tidak boleh bertengkar, ya? Ujar Orihime lagi. Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan. Senyum lebar langsung menghiasi wajah Orihime dan ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Rukia membalikkan badan dan sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba wajah Ichigo sudah didepan wajahnya. Ekspresi wajah Ichigo tak berubah dari saat mereka masuk kelas tadi. Rukia menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah, Ichigo. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Tapi-.." Rukia berhenti sesaat untuk menatap lurus ke mata Ichigo yang tak berkedip daritadi.

"Tapi apa?" Ichigo menambahkan dengan alis mengernyit. Wajahnya makin mendekati wajah Rukia, membuat gadis itu sedikit menjauh dari wajah Ichigo.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat." Jawab Rukia pendek. Saat Ichigo menyadarinya, Ia lalu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan muka memerah.

"Maaf.."Ichigo lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan kini ia menghadap Rukia yang sedang mengatur nafas.

"Ichigo, mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memimpikan wanita yang mirip denganku,ya? atau lebih tepatnya..ia seperti kak Hisana.." Rukia menatap mejanya dengan tatapan kosong setelah ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Ichigo. Ichigo sedikit tercengang. Tidak biasanya Rukia membicarakan perihal tentang kakak kandungnya. Sejak ia diberi tahu tentang kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang dirinya maupun tentang kakak kandungnya, Hisana, Rukia tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu lagi. Tak pernah sekalipun. Karena itu, Ichigo merasa heran ketika tiba-tiba saja Rukia mengungkit tentang kakak perempuannya.

"Apa mungkin ini suatu pertanda?" Lanjut Rukia lagi. Matanya sendu. Ichigo tahu, bahwa apapun yang berkaitan dengan keluarganya merupakan hal yang sensitive bagi Rukia. Rukia melipat tangannya di atas meja lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tangannya yang terlipat. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, agak keras kali ini. Ichigo juga menghela nafas lalu menaruh tangannya di pundak pacarnya. Rukia menoleh padanya.

"Mungkin kau terlalu banyak berfikir tentang Byakuya yang akan datang, dan sedikit banyak ingatanmu akan kakak perempuanmu tersibak kembali. Jika ini sebuah pertanda, Berharap saja ini sebuah pertanda baik,oke?" Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Ini membuat perasaan gundah yang sedari tadi menyelimuti hati Rukia sirna seketika. Rukia juga ikut tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ichigo seraya Ichigo mempererat rangkulannya.

"HEY KALIAN BERDUA! JANGAN BERMESRAAN DI DALAM KELAS! KAMI JADI GERAH,TAHU..!!!" Tiba-tiba suara Keigo memecah kedamaian yang menyelimuti dunia Ichigo dan Rukia disusul suara tawa yang berasal dari Tatsuki dan kawan-kawan. Orihime hanya terkikik kecil sedangkan Ishida hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sedangkan Chad mendengus pelan.

Dengan wajah yang bagaikan kepiting panggang, mereka berdua memisahkan diri namun tangan Ichigo tetap melingkar di pundak Rukia, dan kini turun hingga ke pinggangnya, seakan tak rela jika Rukia jauh dari protektifnya muncul kembali. Lalu Ichigo menoleh pada Keigo yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Berisik! Makanya cepat cari pacar, sana! Jangan menganggu orang yang lagi kasmaran!" Hardik Ichigo dengan nada kesal, meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak juga tidak serius dengan ucapannya. Hal ini terbukti karena meskipun raut wajahnya kesal, senyum kekanakan terpampang di wajahnya. Hal ini membuat senyum Rukia makin melebar dan mengecup pipi Ichigo dengan cepat lalu buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menyibukkan diri dengan bertingkah seperti mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini mewarnai pipinya sendiri. Ichigo yang menyadarinya akan balik memeluk Rukia lagi namun Ochi-sensei telah memasuki kelas dan menegurnya.

"Kurosaki, Sekarang sudah waktunya pelajaran di mulai. Jika kau ingin bermesraan dengan Kuchiki, lakukanlah saat istirahat nanti!" Seru Ochi-sensei yang disambut cekikikan dari teman sekelasnya. Rukia menundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam sementara Ichigo kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ck, tampaknya hari ini akan jadi hari yang panjang." Bisik Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri ketika Ochi-sensei memulai pelajaran.

* * *

**--KARAKURA HOSPITAL,09.00—**

Hisana melangkah ringan sesaat ia turun dari taksi dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit Karakura. Sesaat ia terhenti dan menyapa balik perawat yang menegurnya. Hisana pernah dirawat dalam waktu yang lama di rumah sakit itu. Ya, tepatnya pasca kecelakaan yang merenggut keluarganya itu. Hisana dirawat selama 3 bulan sampai akhirnya ia bisa menerima kenyataan dan mulai menghimpun kekuatannya untuk menjalani hidupnya selanjutnya. Awalnya ia merasa bingung karena perihal pekerjaan ayahnya yang sering berpindah-pindah tempat, menyebabkan ia tidak mempunyai kerabat yang ada pada kota yang sama. Semua kerabatnya tinggal di Kyoto,Tokyo dan Osaka. Ia tentu tak ingin meninggalkan kota Karakura, karena dari awal ia tak pernah punya niatan untuk pergi dan lagi ia sudah terdaftar sebagai mahasiswi di salah satu universitas di kota karakura.

Yang terlintas dibenaknya hanya satu nama. Hanya orang ini yang bisa membantunya, begitu pikirnya. Sahabatnya, Hanabi. Lalu ia memberikan informasi ini kepada dokter yang merawatnya dan dari pihak rumah sakit lalu menghubungi kediaman Hanabi. Untungnya keluarga Hanabi dapat memakluminya dan mereka bersedia menampung Hisana sampai gadis itu pulih dan memiliki keputusan untuk hidupnya sendiri. Mereka tak keberatan untuk menanggung segala administrasi rumah sakit sampai ke pembayarannya karena mereka juga merasa banyak berhutang budi pada keluarga Hisana. Jika Hisana mengingat betapa beruntungnya dirinya, Ia bersyukur bisa hidup dan ia bertekad untuk membalas kebaikan keluarga Hanabi kepada dirinya. Lamunannya buyar saat lelaki paruh baya menyapa dirinya.

"Hisana-san?" Tegur Unohana sensei dibarengi senyum lembutnya yang khas. Hisana terbawa suasana dan membungkuk hormat.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Unohana sensei. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini." Hisana masih menundukkan wajahnya sementara Unohana sensei membalas salamnya.

"Tak perlu terlalu formal pada saya." Unohana sensei masih tersenyum tulus, sedikit banyak menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. Hisana masih mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Baiklah,Unohana sensei. Maaf."

"Hari ini kau datang untuk check up atau..?" Unohana sensei mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan kini bersama-sama berjalan menuju lift dengan Hisana.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku ingin menjenguk Rukia." Jawabnya dengan senyum masih mengembang di wajahnya. Matanya berkedip sayu seraya tangannya yang saling mengepal agak melonggar sekarang.

Unohana sensei mengangguk mengerti dan membimbing Hisana hingga ke ruangan tempat gadis yang tadi dimaksud Hisana dirawat. Unohana sensei menatap Hisana dengan tatapan sendu namun dengan segera ia merubah raut wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Saya masih ada urusan. Pasti ia senang saat tau kau menjenguknya. Baru saja saya memeriksa keadaannya. kondisinya sudah stabil, hanya saja dia terkadang sulit untuk minum obat." Unohana sensei menjelaskan keadaan tentang gadis kecil yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Hisana mengikuti alur mata Unohana sensei ke arah gadis itu dan tatapannya kembali sendu.

"Saya akan mencoba untuk membujuknya agar mau minum obat. Terima kasih telah merawatnya, Unohana sensei."

Unohana sensei tersenyum lembut dan kemudian pamit pada Hisana untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. Hisana kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang inap gadis kecil itu dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Rukia, Cepatlah pulih. Kakak merindukanmu." Kata Hisana lirih tepat ketika setitik air mata jatuh ke tangan gadis kecil itu yang kini digenggam Hisana.

_Sementara itu.._

Unohana sensei di ruang kerjanya menatap hasil pemeriksaan pasien bernama Shaya Kazushii yang barusan di periksanya. Gadis yang dianggap Hisana sebagai pengganti adiknya. Tentu ia tahu betul mengenai kisah Hisana dan kejadian yang menimpanya. Hanya pada kepada Shaya-lah Hisana sanggup bertahan sampai sekarang. Semangat gadis kecil itu yang menjadi penopang harapan bagi Hisana untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan. Shaya hanyalah gadis kecil berusia 7 tahun yang tak tahu kejamnya dunia. Meski ia telah di vonis jika hidupnya takkan lama, ia masih bisa tersenyum. Unohana-sensei sangat mengerti Hisana yang kehilangan adiknya kini sangat mengharapkan Shaya agar sembuh dan bisa bermain dengannya--setidaknya Hisana bisa melindunginya. Shaya memang tidak punya orangtua karena ia pun korban dari perceraian orang tuanya. Gadis kecil yang bahkan di usianya yang masih muda telah menerima ujian hidup yang berat. Hisana ingin membahagiakannya, memberikan kasih sayang yang selayaknya bagi Shaya, yang tak dapat ia berikan kepada adik kandungnya dulu. Unohana sensei menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba menyegarkan pikirannya. Ia tahu bahwa terlalu ikut campur dalam masalah orang lain bukan hal yang patut dilakukan, tapi Ia merasa iba pada 2 gadis malang itu. Ia hanya bisa mengucapkan doa dan harapannya agar kedua gadis itu dapat bahagia.

* * *

**-SMA KARAKURA,15.00-**

Rukia membereskan buku-buku di mejanya dan dengan rapi memasukkannya ke dalam tas chappy favoritenya. Sekilas Rukia terlihat seperti bocah SD dengan tas kelinci besar yang berseragam murid SMA. Ia tak peduli pada tanggapan Ichigo akan penampilannya itu karena tas Chappy itu merupakan hadiah pemberian Ichigo saat ulang tahun Rukia tahun lalu. Rukia sangat menyukai tas hadiah dari pacarnya itu dan dari saat itu, Ia selalu menggunakannya kemanapun Ia pergi. Ichigo kemudian berhenti mengeluh dan kini telah terbiasa akan itu. Toh, di dalam hatinya, Ia senang karena Rukia menyukai hadiahnya dan menjadikannya sebagai benda kesayangannya.

Saat Rukia menoleh ke meja di sampingnya, dilihatnya meja Ichigo sudah kosong dan si empunya telah hilang dari pandangan. Rukia kemudian celingukan mencari Ichigo dan tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Rukia hampir terlonjak karenanya dan ia pun menoleh.

"Yo" Renji mengangkat telapak tangannya dan memiringkannya di samping keningnya, membuat Rukia teringat akan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Shiba Kaien. Gaya eksentrik sang fukutaichou divisi 13.

"Renji?" Rukia menatap Renji dengan tatapan terbelalak. Untungnya Renji datang dalam wujud Shinigami sehingga tak ada orang lain yang melihatnya selain Rukia.

"Kenapa tatapanmu begitu? Seperti melihat hollow saja." Dengus Renji dengan mengangkat satu alisnya. Tangannya dilipat didepan dadanya. Rukia hanya tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya kaget. Kenapa kau ada disini?" Rukia membalikkan badan dan kembali menyimpuni alat tulisnya. Saat semua barangnya telah masuk ke dalam tas, Rukia bergegas keluar kelas di ikuti Renji.

" Aku harus menyiapkan segala sesuatunya saat taichou datang nanti." Jawab Renji sambil berjalan di belakang Rukia. Tatsuki dan Orihime menyapa Rukia dan berlari keluar kelas. Rukia hanya melambai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Rukia! Kenapa kau lama sekali? " Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu. Kerutan di dahinya setia menghiasi wajahnya. Namun ekspresi wajahnya menjadi terkejut saat melihat Renji berada di belakang Rukia.

"AKH! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI?" Ichigo tanpa sadar menunjuk tepat ke wajah Renji. Renji. Renji yang dua kali mendapat perlakuan yang sama mulai naik darah.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Rukia,sih?! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ada di disini, HAH?!" Renji langsung maju dan mulai beradu pandang dengan Ichigo. Rukia hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, sudahlah..!Kalian jangan mulai ribut disini! Seperti anak kecil saja." Rukia lalu melerai mereka berdua. Renji hanya membuang muka sedangkan Ichigo juga membalikkan badan.

"Rukia, aku lebih baik ke tempat Urahara-san saja! Tampaknya sebentar lagi Taichou akan datang. Aku akan bersiap-siap. Aku duluan,ya! Kalian jangan sampai datang terlambat. Kuchiki taichou tidak suka menunggu!" Renji berrkata sambil berlari menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ichigo dan Rukia. "Sampai nanti!" Dan iapun berlalu dengan menggunakan Shunpo.

"Aku mengerti!" Jawab Rukia dengan sedikit berteriak agar Renji yang kini sudah menjauh bisa mendengarnya. Lalu ia berpaling ke Ichigo yang masih bersungut-sungut.

"Sibuk sekali,sih dia?! Kan yang datang hanya Byakuya?" Sungut Ichigo sambil memandang ke arah Renji pergi. Rukia tersenyum lembut.

"Dia,kan Fukutaichou-nya Nii-sama. Pasti ia tak ingin membuat Nii-sama kecewa. Biarkan saja, Ichigo." Jawab Rukia sambil menggenggam tangan Ichigo agar kekasihnya itu tidak cemberut lagi. Perlahan-lahan kerutan di dahinya menghilang digantikan dengan senyum manis yang ia tujukan untuk gadis disampingnya. Ia lalu dengan cepat mengecup kening Rukia yang menyebabkan gadis itu terkejut dan mundur selangkah seketika.

"Ichigo! Tidak di depan publik!" Rukia memang tidak terbiasa menunjukkan kemesraannya dengan Ichigo di tempat umum. Tapi terkadang sikap Ichigo sering tak terduga. Ichigo hanya terkekeh senang dan berlari menghindari kejaran Rukia yang kini memerah wajahnya. Senyum terkembang di wajah keduanya. Ichigo memang selalu bisa menghapuskan segala pikiran buruk dari benaknya. Dalam hati, ia bahagia memiliki kekasih seperti Ichigo.

"Ayo cepat! Aku tidak ingin membuat Nii-sama menunggu!" Rukia berlari mensejajari langkah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Rukia seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dan mereka berlari menuju rumah.

* * *

--**URAHARA'S HOUSE, 15.30--**

Suasana di Urahara Shoten tenang seperti biasa. urahara tampak duduk sambil menikmati teh yang disajikan Ururu. Ginta tampak duduk di samping pintu ruangan itu, mengintip seperti biasanya. Tak lama Ururu ikut duduk di sampingnya. Wajah keduanya tampak tegang. Renji tampak gelisah dan sesekali melirik ke sekelilingnya. Urahara yang melihatnya dari balik topinya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aree... Tak perlu gugup begitu, Abarai-kun. Ini bukan kali pertama Kuchiki-taichou datang ke kota karakura,kan?" Urahara berkata dibalik kipas kecilnya. Renji menoleh ke arah Urahara dan tersenyum canggung.

"Iya, maaf Urahara-san. Hanya saja aku tak bisa mengendalikan kegugupanku." Urahara masih tetap menutupi wajahnya dengan kipasnya tapi ia tertawa kecil. Selang beberapa saat, tiba-tiba muncul beberapa _jigoku-chou_ dan senkaimon mulai terbuka. Lalu sesosok Byakuya Kuchiki muncul.

Renji lalu bergegas untuk berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Taichou-nya yang baru datang. Byakuya memejamkan matanya lalu berjalan melewati senkaimon dan setelah ia memasuki ruangan, senkaimon tertutup dan menghilang beserta _jigoku-chou_ yang tersisa. Byakuya berjalan ke arah Renji dan duduk tak jauh darinya. Setelah memastikan Taichou-nya telah duduk, Renji pun juga langsung mengambil tempat di belakang Byakuya. Byakuya membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar ruangan itu, dan hanya Urahara, 2 anak kecil yang tinggal bersama Urahara--yang Byakuya tak tahu namanya, beserta Renji yang ada di situ. Saat Byakuya hendak membuka mulut, Renji langsung menyahutnya.

"Rukia dan Ichigo akan segera datang, Taichou. Mereka baru saja pulang dari sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu." Jawab Renji sambil menunduk. Byakuya mengangguk pelan dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar." Byajuya berkata sambil berlalu. Renji membungkuk hormat sampai Byakuya hilang dari pandangan. Saat dirasanya Byakuya telah keluar dari ruangan, Renji mengangkat wajahnya dan mengeluarkan nafas panjang. Urahara yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Fiuuhh...!" Renji mengusap keringat yang berkumpul di dahinya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Aree~~..! Ada apa, Abarai-kun?" Urahara menutup kipasnya dan mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Renji balik menatapnya, dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasakan firasat yang tidak enak akan ini." Renji menundukkan kepala dan menyisir rambutnya pelan dengan jemarinya.

Urahara tak menjawab apapun dan pergi ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Renji yang tengah berfikir dalam.

* * *

Setelah menyadari bahwa hari menjelang malam, Hisana memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia lalu beranjak dan mengecup kening gadis kecil di depannya dan berbisik pelan "Aku pulang dulu. Lusa aku akan kembali lagi kesini." Lalu ia mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di tiang dekat pintu dan keluar setelah melirik ke arah adiknya yang tertidur pulas sebelum menutup pintu. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli makanan sebelum pulang karena Hanabi telah memintanya untuk membelikannya makan malam. Saat Hisana akan menyetop Taksi, matanya tertuju pada seseorang di seberang jalan. Pakaiannya tak biasa. Dan rambutnya terlampau panjang untuk ukuran seorang pria. Syal yang tersampir di pundaknya pun tak luput dari penglihatan Hisana. Haori putih yang ia kenakan membuat Hisana menarik suatu kesimpulan.

"Pria itu?" Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aneh sekali.." Lanjutnya sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang berhenti di depannya. Saat taksi itu mulai melaju meninggalkan area rumah sakit, Byakuya sempat memperhatikan kendaraan yang baru saja pergi dari sudut matanya, namun ia tak terlalu memperdulikannya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Ichigo.

**To be continued..**

* * *

A/N oh my god! saiia menggila~~~..!! TToTT

uhm, saiia ga mau banyak cingcong deh.. Read & Review, Please?

P.S. TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, Byakuya-sama..! ^ ^


	4. If you were here

Arigatou gozaimasu buat review yang sudah masuk dan para pembaca yang masih setia mengikuti fanfic ini. Sungguh, saya tidak menyangka kalau cerita ini di sukai. *halah!* hehe ^^

Dan untuk segala kekurangannya, saya tidak lupa untuk meminta maaf dan jika bisa, saya di beri saran maupun kritik dari segala kekurangan saya. GOMEN NASAI atas plot yang berkembang tidak tearah ini. *Author cacat. TT_TT*

CORRECTION: di chapter lalu, saya menulis "lelaki paruh baya menyapa Hisana", namun yang benar, "WANITA paruh baya menyapa Hisana." -tuh,kan ada yang salah! TT_TT-

HONTOU NI GOMEN NASAI! -sembah sujud-

DISCLAIMER: TITE KUBO-sensei, jadikanlah saya asisten anda, supaya saya bisa mengetahui cerita BLEACH secara cepat dan sapa tau saya dimasukkan jadi karakter tambahan! *apa,toh?* -LOL- XD

Just kidding,guys! ^^

* * *

**KEESOKAN HARINYA..**

"Hisana, Bangun! Kau tidak kuliah?" Suara Hanabi terngiang di telinga Hisana beberapa saat sebelum Hisana mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Di lihatnya Hanabi tengah mengenakan celemek biru muda berenda sambil tangannya memegang spatula dan tangan satunya berada di pinggangnya. Rambut coklatnya di ikat buntut kuda dan beberapa helai poninya yang panjang menutupi sisi wajahnya. Mata violet Hisana bertemu dengan mata _honey brown_ Hanabi dan mau tak mau Hisana tersenyum.

"Ohayou." Sapa Hisana pelan. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan terduduk di tepi ranjangnya. Hanabi hanya mendengus senang dan berbalik menuju pintu kamar Hisana.

"Sarapan akan segera siap. Kau cuci mukalah dulu sana! Handukmu sudah aku cuci dan sudah ku letakkan di dekat wastafel. Aku akan ke dapur dulu." Dengan itu, Hanabi pergi meninggalkan Hisana yang masih mengusap matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Hai.." Jawab Hisana dengan menahan kuap di bibirnya. Dengan langkas sedikit terseok, Hisana pergi ke kamar mandi di samping kamarnya dan membasuhkan air dingin ke wajahnya agar kantuknya hilang. Dan itu berhasil, serta membuat Hisana sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi kuliah. Namun saat ia sedang mengusap sisa-sisa air di wajahnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Hanabi tadi, ia tiba-tiba teringat dengan pria yang ia lihat kemarin.

Jika Hisana lihat dan ingat lebih teliti, pria itu berwajah tampan. Sangat tampan untuk pria seusianya. Dan mungkin ia lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Hisana. Pipi Hisana sedikit memerah dan tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya jika ia mengingat penampilan pria itu. Hakama dan gi serba hitam, memberikan kesan misterius dan sedikit menakutkan. Haori putih dan syal dengan warna yang senada turut melengkapi penampilannya. Serta _Hair clip_ di rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan lurus, makin membuat Hisana tak sanggup menahan tawa sekaligus rasa penasarannya. Ia heran, apa masih ada orang yang berpakaian tradisional di jaman yang telah modern begini? Apa mungkin pria itu termasuk golongan darah biru? Mungkin saja. Tak ingin terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya, ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Yah, sekaligus mendinginkan kepalanya.

-**Setelah selesai mandi-**

Ponsel Hisana berdering nyaring menandakan pesan masuk ke dalam kotak masuk ponselnya, Hisana yang masih memakai piyama bergegas mengambil ponsel mungilnya dan membuka _flip-_nya. Pesan dari Hisagi, sahabatnya yang lain.

_From:Hisagi_

_to:Hisana_

_Subject:Ohayou! ^^_

_Ohayou, Hisana-chan! Bagaimana kondisimu? Sudah baikan? Aku dengar kemarin dari Hanabi kau sakit lagi,ya? Aku sudah peringatkan kau agar tidak bekerja terlalu malam. kau ini memang susah diatur. _(=_=)"

_Apa kau masuk kuliah hari ini? Jika tidak, aku akan datang menjengukmu nanti siang sepulang kuliah jika kau masih tidak enak badan. Akan aku bawakan Sup ayam kesukaanmu. _v(^_^)v

_Maaf jika aku terdengar cerewet, tapi aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu! sampai nanti!_

Setelah Hisana membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu, senyum manis khasnya terkembang lebar. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki teman-teman yang begitu perhatian padanya. Ada Hanabi dan Hisagi. Mereka berdua sudah seperti saudara baginya. Ia menutup _Filp _ponselnya dan memutuskan akan membalasnya saat ia akan berangkat kuliah. Ia segera berganti pakaian dan turun menuju ruang makan dimana Hanabi tengah menunggunya untuk makan pagi bersama.

**Sementara itu, di kediaman kurosaki, di jam yang sama...**

Ichigo termenung. Apa? Kalian tidak percaya? Lihat saja sesosok bocah lelaki berambut orange terang yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dengan kerutan di dahinya yang selalu setia menghiasi wajahnya itu. Tapi, apa gerangan yang membuat Ichigo bertingkah seperti itu? Mari kita lihat kilasan _Flashback _tadi malam.

**_Flashback_**

_"Cih, kemana, sih Byakuya itu? Dia yang menyuruh kita untuk menemuinya di Urahara Shoten, malah dia tidak muncul!" Dengus Ichigo kesal sambil mengetuk-ketukan kakinya di lantai. Kerutan di dahinya makin dalam dan membuatnya kelihatan lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Rukia menatap Kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan sinis._

_"Kau bisa diam tidak,sih? Aku risih melihat tingkahmu yang seperti itu. Nii-sama kan hanya pergi sebentar dan pasti akan kembali sesaat lagi." Rukia berbalik dan menghadap Ichigo dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak kalah cemberutnya dengan Ichigo. Membuat Renji yang juga berada di situ hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_"Sebentar? Kau bilang SEBENTAR, Rukia? Ini sudah lebih dari satu jam! SATU JAM!" Ichigo menjawab dengan nada sengit. Kakinya tak henti-hentinya mengetuk lantai kayu di bawahnya. Rukia kini berdiri untuk mengimbangi tatapannya._

_"AKU TAHU, ICHIGO! DAN JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU! AKU TIDAK TULI!" Jawab Rukia dengan nada nyaring, yang menyebabkan telinga Ichigo berdenging dan Renji menutup telinganya untuk melindungi pendengarannya dari lengkingan suara Rukia._

_"Dan kau tak perlu berteriak-teriak seperti itu, PENDEK!" Balas Ichigo dengan nada tinggi. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Rukia, Ichigo langsung mendapat tendangan di tulang keringnya dan tersungkur kesakitan. Rukia menatapnya dengan senyuman sadis._

_"Itu yang akan kau dapat jika kau berani mengataiku pendek, kepala jeruk!" Rukia berbalik dan kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Ichigo yang masih meringis kesakitan hanya bisa memandang Rukia dengan tatapan kesal sambil mengelus-elus kakinya yang ditendang tadi. Renji susah payah menahan tawa dan ketika mendapat tatapan gusar dari Ichigo, ia menoleh ke arah lain seakan tak terjadi apa-apa._

_Di dalam hati, sebenarnya Rukia merasa khawatir. Tidak biasanya Byakuya Nii-sama membuat orang lain menunggunya. Byakuya Nii-sama terlalu lama. Kemana kira-kira kakaknya pergi? Tiba-tiba seperti tersadar oleh sesuatu, Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo yang duduk di belakangnya. Ichigo yang sedang berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit di kakinya mendongak dan dilihatnya wajah Rukia seperti kelihatan terkejut. Alisnya terangkat satu._

_"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kemudian._

_"Ichigo, jangan-jangan Nii-sama pergi ke rumahmu?" Pertanyaan yang tak di duga Ichigo. Ia mengira jika Rukia menanyakan kondisi kakinya, namun ternyata tidak. Ia menjadi sedikit tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan aneh Rukia._

_"Mana mungkin? Kan Byakuya sendiri yang menyuruh kita bertemu dengannya disini." Ichigo mengambil posisi bersila sambil menatap Rukia. Dari raut wajahnya, Rukia tidak puas dengan jawaban Ichigo._

_"Aku merasa yakin jika Nii-sama kini sedang berada di rumahmu, Ichigo!" Nadanya tegas. Ichigo kemudian berpikir ulang. Dan kemudian ia mengangguk samar._

_"Mungkin saja." Jawabnya singkat._

_"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke rumahmu!" Rukia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menoleh pada Renji yang dijawab Renji dengan anggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Ichigo hanya mendengus tidak peduli._

_"Iya, baiklah." Dengan sedikit enggan, Ichigo beranjak juga dari tempatnya duduk dan mulai berlari mengikuti Rukia dan Renji yang telah keluar dari toko terlebih dahulu._

_"Urahara, Kami pulang dulu! Maaf merepotkanmu!" Ichigo berteriak sebelum ia jauh dari Urahara shoten._

_"Yo~~ Kurosaki-san! Itte irrashai..!" Jawab Urahara sambil melambai-lambaikan kipasnya tinggi dan kemudian masuk kembali ke dalam tokonya._

_"Mereka telah pergi?" Sesosok wanita berkulit tan dan rambut ungu panjang dikuncir berjalan mendekati Urahara. Tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya seperti biasa. Senyum khasnya-pun tak lupa terhias di wajahnya. Urahara balik tersenyum dan mengangguk._

_"Hyaa~~ Yoruichi-san? Apa kau mau meminum susu sebelum tidur?" Yoruichi tahu bahwa Urahara kini memperlakukannya seperti ia dalam wujud kucing dan tanpa Urahara ketahui, bahwa minuman kegemarannya adalah susu. Namun, dengan suara Urahara yang dibuat-buat seperti itu, membuat Yoruichi sedikit kesal. Ia pun mendaratkan pukulan di lengan Urahara._

_"Kau memang tidak pernah berubah, Kisuke." Lalu tak lama ia berubah wujud menjadi kucing dan berjalan menjauhi Urahara yang memegangi lengannya yang dipukul tadi._

_"Hiks.. sakit, Yoruichi-san~~" Ia menjawab sambil merintih dengan nadanya yang seperti nyanyian itu, membuat Yoruichi menatapnya sinis dan mulai berlari ke luar toko dan meninggalkan Urahara yang masih meringis kesakitan._

_

* * *

_

_ "Hei Rukia!" Ichigo yang tak jauh dari Rukia memanggilnya. Mereka kini telah dekat dengan rumahnya dan Ichigo dengan enggan mengakui bahwa Rukia benar. Reiatsu Byakuya terasa berasal dari rumahnya. Wajahnya kembali cemberut._

_"Apa?" Jawab Rukia tanpa menoleh dan terus berlari._

_"Mengapa kau bisa tahu kalau Byakuya ada di rumahku?" Ichigo bertanya sambil mengusap keringat yang muncul di sekitar pelipisnya. Ia tidak merasa lelah sedikitpun, namun aura dari reiatsu Byakuya membuat tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Ya, ia tidak suka dengan reiatsu ini. Sama seperti ia tidak suka reiatsu Kenpachi, yang selalu membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman._

_Kali ini Rukia menoleh dan memperlambat larinya hingga akhirnya berjalan seperti biasa. "Karena aku adiknya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum._

_Ichigo hanya bisa ber"cih!" ria mendengar jawaban klise kekasihnya dan juga memperlambat langkahnya hingga mereka bertiga sampai di rumah Ichigo. _

_"Renji, kau langsung naik ke lantai dua saja, masuk lewat jendelaku. Jendelaku tidak terkunci." Kata Ichigo pada Renji yang mengernyitkan alisnya._

_"Aku terdengar seperti pencuri, diam-diam masuk ke kamar orang lain begitu." Jawab Renji sambil bersungut. Rukia tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban Renji._

_"Tapi kau kan bukan orang lain, Renji. Kau teman kita." Rukia menjawab menggantikan Ichigo. Ichigo menyeringai dan mengangguk. Renji terpaksa menyetujuinya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar Ichigo dan melompat naik. Sedangkan Rukia dan Ichigo masuk lewat pintu depan._

_"Kami pulang!" Mereka berkata serempak._

_"Selamat datang!" Yuzu menyambut mereka dari dapur. Rupanya ia sedang menyiapkan makan malam. "Makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi. Kalian tunggu,ya?" Sahutnya dengan senyum cerah. Rukia balas tersenyum dan Ichigo mengangguk._

_"Aku akan ke kamar dulu kalau begitu. Ayo, Rukia!" Kata Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia. Karin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dan menoleh pada ayahnya yang baru saja muncul dari klinik tempat kerjanya._

_"Tebak apa yang baru saja aku lihat." Karin berkata pada ayahnya yang kini berdiri di dekatnya. Isshin menoleh pada Karin dengan wajah penasaran._

_"Ichi-nii menarik Rukia masuk kekamarnya!" Jawab Karin dengan senyum puas di wajahnya. Wajah Isshin langsung berubah riang gembira._

_"ICHIGOO..! JANGAN LUPA PAKAI PENGAMAN,NAK! KAU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG PRIA MALAM INI! HAHAHAHAHA..!" Dengan suara nyaring yang terdengar hingga ke lantai dua, Ichigo yang baru saja akan membuka kamarnya langsung berwajah merah padam dan tangannya terkepal marah. Rukia yang juga mendengarnya hanya bisa menunduk malu dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo pada tangannya. Ingin rasanya Ichigo menendang ayahnya yang gila itu namun ia menahan diri dan hanya membalas berteriak._

_"DIAM KAU, AYAH BRENGSEK!" Dan ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Sesaat perasaan Ichigo menjadi sangat tidak enak dan firasatnya buruk. Ia membuka pintunya lebih lebar dan melihat Byakuya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan Renji yang menelungkupkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya. Tampaknya mereka juga mendengar kata-kata ayahnya dan hal ini membuat wajah Ichigo kembali memerah. Rukia yang berada di belakangnya juga terlonjak kecil melihat Nii-sama-nya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan dingin lalu ia hanya bisa membungkuk. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa pada Nii-sama-nya. Ichigo menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke arah Byakuya diikuti Rukia. Dan mereka berdua duduk bersimpuh di lantai. Byakuya berusaha meredakan emosinya dan menutup matanya. Renji yang bersimpuh di dekatnya lalu berdiri dan mempersilahkan Byakuya untuk duduk di kursi meja belajar Ichigo. Tak lama Byakuya duduk dan Rukia yang memecah keheningan pertama kali._

_"Maaf jika aku lancang, namun ada gerangan apakah hingga Nii-sama datang ke kota karakura?" Suara Rukia tegas, meski Ichigo bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar sedikit. Untungnya Rukia membuka topik itu dahulu. Ia bingung jika harus menjelaskan kejadian tadi kepada Byakuya. Diikutinya arah mata Rukia dan ia bertemu dengan mata dingin Byakuya, meski tidak sedingin tadi._

_"Aku telah menunggu lama disini. Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga aku dibuat menunggu?" Kata-kata Byakuya tak kalah tegasnya dengan Rukia. Rukia sedikit tercengang dan sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Nii-sama-nya. Satu alis Ichigo terangkat._

_"Menunggu? Kau sendiri yang menyuruh kami untuk menemui di Urahara shoten, sekarang kau malah datang ke rumahku dan kau bilang bahwa KAMI YANG MEMBUATMU MENUNGGU?" Suara Ichigo lantang dan mata ambernya menatap marah ke mata abu-abu Byakuya. Byakuya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun, namun dari auranya, tampaknya ia tercengang mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Rukia langsung menarik lengan baju Ichigo dan sedikit melotot padanya. Memintanya untuk diam saja. Ichigo tidak menghiraukan tatapan Rukia maupun tarikan di lengan bajunya. Ia masih merasa kesal pada Byakuya yang bersikap _high and mighty _meskipun tahu jika dirinya bersalah. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat sikap angkuh Byakuya. Rukia dengan takut-takut menatap wajah kakaknya dan ia menyadari bahwa kakaknya menyadari hal itu. Lalu ia menunduk. Bersiap mendengar jawaban kakaknya._

_"Aku datang ke tempatmu,_kozo_ karena kalian terlalu lama. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk pergi langsung ke rumahmu, Kurosaki Ichigo." Suara tenang Byakuya membuat hati Rukia sedikit lega karena kakaknya tidak membentak balik Ichigo. Ichigo yang kini duduk bersila dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya hanya memasang wajah kesal dan membuang mendengar kakaknya mendengus kecil dan kembali memandang wajah kakaknya._

_"Lalu, soal kedatanganku ke dunia nyata tak lain karena aku ingin memberimu satu misi, Rukia. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, Aku memintamu untuk membantuku." Byakuya melanjutkan penjelasannya. Rukia sedikit tercengang. Byakuya Nii-sama...meminta bantuannya? Apa tidak salah?_

_"Dan kau juga, _kozo." _Tambah Byakuya. Ichigo terkejut mendengarnya. Wajah kesalnya tergantikan dengan raut wajah terkejut._

_Renji yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Byakuya menyahut. "Sebenarnya ini tugas yang harusnya di emban oleh taichou dan aku, namun Kuchiki-taichou menyuruhku untuk tetap menjalankan divisi dan memutuskan untuk menjalankan misi ini bersama kalian. Begitu selengkapnya."_

_Ichigo menoleh pada Renji lalu pada Byakuya. Seringai diwajahnya muncul kembali._

_"Heee..? Misi apa hingga KU-CHI-KI TAI-CHOU ini datang utuk ME-MIN-TA BAN-TU-AN dari SHINI-GAMI DAI-KOU sepertiku?" Ichigo menekankan kata-kata untuk mencemooh Byakuya, yang tampaknya berhasil ia lakukan. Tatapan dingin Byakuya sekali lagi beradu pandang dengan Ichigo. Membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi memanas. Rukia kemudian menyela._

_"Lalu, tugas seperti apakah yang akan kami laksanakan,Nii-sama? Rukia bertanya lagi. Ichigo menoleh cepat ke arah Rukia. Keningnya berkerut kesal._

_"KAMI? Bahkan aku belum bilang bahwa aku mau menerima tugas ini?" Ichigo balik bertanya pada Rukia yang masih menatap lurus kakaknya. Byakuya hanya menutup matanya, tak ingin terlibat pada pertengkaran adiknya dengan _kozo _itu._

_"Belum? Berarti nantinya kau akan menerimanya juga, kan Ichigo?" Rukia menjawab tenang. Wajahnya kembali pada wajah khas keluarga Kuchiki. Anggun sekaligus terlihat angkuh. Membuat Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya. Merasa tak bisa membantah kata-kata Rukia. Rukia terseyum menang._

_Setelah dirasanya bahwa Rukia dan _kozo _itu berhenti berdebat, Byakuya melanjutkan lagi informasi tentang misinya._

_"Belakangan ini aktifitas menos yang datang ke dunia nyata telah naik drastis dibanding sebelumnya. Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang menarik hollow-hollow tersebut untuk datang dan kemarin aku sempat memeriksanya di daerah sini, namun aku masih belum menemukan penyebabnya. Karena itu, aku meminta kalian untuk mencari sumber dari apa yang telah menarik hollow-hollow bahkan menos untuk datang ke dunia ini dan beritahu padaku secepatnya. Namun, aku hanya meminta kalian untuk membasmi hollow-hollow itu seperti biasa. Jadi, jika kalian mendapatkan keterangan atau informasi tentang hal itu, kalian langsung laporkan padaku. Biar aku yang akan menginvestigasi penyebab kekacauan ini." Wajah Byakuya sedikit terangkat saat menjelaskan ini, membuat Ichigo akin terasa tersinggung atas perlakuan Byakuya yang angkuh itu. Rukia mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menoleh pada Ichigo. Ichigo mengerti tatapan itu._

_"Baiklah, baiklah..! Aku dan Rukia akan menjalankan misi itu. Kau puas?" Wajah Ichigo masih menunjukkan ekspresi tidak senang. Namun Rukia memberinya senyum manis yang melelehkan hati Ichigo. Hingga Ichigo tak jadi bersungut-sungut._

_"Baiklah, jika kalian telah mengerti, Aku akan kembali ke tempat Urahara. Selama aku menjalankan misi ini, kemungkinan aku akan tinggal sementara disana." Kata Byakuya sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Renji mengernyit bingung._

_"Kemungkinan, Taichou?" Renji tanpa sengaja bertanya, lalu cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya dan menunduk minta maaf._

_"Maaflam aku, Taichou, aku tidak bermaksud.."_

_"Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan manusia kucing itu." Jawab Byakuya sambil berjalan melewati Renji dan mulai melompat keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Renji mendongakkan wajah dengan tubuh masih membungkuk. Sedangkan Rukia membungkuk hormat pada kakaknya yang telah pergi dan beranjak untuk makan malam._

_"Manusia kucing? Maksudnya Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo yang juga mendengar jawaban Byakuya menjadi bingung, Renji hanya mengangkat bahu dan berbisik "Entahlah." Lalu Renji pun pamit untuk pergi mengikuti Taichou-nya. Ichigo mengangguk lalu keluar mengikuti Rukia yang menunggunya di ambang pintu._

**_End of Flashback._**

Kejadian tadi malam masih membuat Ichigo heran. Tidak biasanya seorang Kuchiki, terlebih Kuchiki Byakuya meminta BANTUAN darinya. Apa karena ia telah mempercayakan Rukia kepada dirinya, hingga ia mulai memperhitungkan dirinya sebagai shinigami yang bisa diandalkan? Ichigo menggeleng kepalanya kuat dan berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya tadi. Tidak mungkin hanya karena itu, Byakuya mau 'melihat'nya sebagai seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Meskipun ia senang karena dirinya sudah bisa di sepadankan dengan Shinigami lain, bukan hanya sebagai shinigami pengganti, namun ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya sebal pada Byakuya. Ya, Byakuya masih menyebutnya _kozo! _Sungguh menyebalkan!

Tanpa sadar Ichigo kembali merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan membiarkan sinar matahari menembus masuk dan menerangi kamarnya. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah jam wekernya. Jam 07.00 AM. Saat ia akan bangkit dan baru akan memulai ritualnya menggedor dan meneriaki Rukia agar gadis itu bangun, pintu kloset Ichigo perlahan bergeser terbuka dan gadis bermata violet dengan tampang kusut keluar dari kloset favoritnya. Meskipun ia sudah diberi tempat tidur di kamar Yuzu dan Karin, Rukia akan kembali lagi ke dalam kloset itu karena menurutnya tempat itu yang bisa membuatnya tertidur pulas. Mendengar hal ini, Isshin hanya tersenyum lebar, penuh dengan tampang mesum di wajahnya. Yuzu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti biasa, sedangkan Karin hanya membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Ichigo hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memukul wajah ayahnya yang sangat terlihat cabul di matanya. Ichigo sedikit tercengang karena Rukia yang bangun dengan sendirinya tanpa harus dibangunkan Ichigo. Rukia berjalan ke arah Ichigo dan kemudian duduk di pangkuannya lalu tak lama ia kembali terlelap. Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Rukia dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Hei, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun.." Suara Ichigo terdengar lembut. Rukia sedikit bergumam dan makin menempelkan dirinya ke tubuh Ichigo, mencari kenyamanan dalam kehangatan tubuh Ichigo. Ichigo semakin tersenyum dan memutuskan untuk sedikit mengerjai Rukia. Piyama Rukia yang merupakan piyama Yuzu ia buka kancingnya dari atas perlahan. Tak ada niat lain di kepala Ichigo selain membuat si pendek kekasihnya itu terbangun. Dan saat Ichigo akan melepas kancing di sekitar daerah dada Rukia, Rukia mendadak bangun dan terkejut. Kontan tamparan langsung melayang ke pipi Ichigo. Ichigo yang terlambat menyadari hanya bisa terbengong karena tamparan Rukia. Wajah Rukia memerah sambil berusaha menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang tak tertutup piyamanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, JERUK?" Rukia berteriak sambil menatap geram pada Ichigo. Saat Ichigo mulai menyadari kenyataan, ia balik menyentak.

"AKU HANYA MEMBANGUNKANMU, BODOH!" Ichigo kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memandang Rukia dengan tatapan sebal yang sama.

"TA-TAPI, MENGAPA SAMPAI...?" Rukia tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya karena wajahnya kini benar-benar memerah dan ia kini terduduk lemas di lantai. Ichigo kehilangan rasa marahnya dan kini berlutut di depan Rukia.

"Maaf, aku tak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin sedikit menjahilimu." Terang Ichigo polos. Raut wajahnya melukiskan penyesalan. Ia tak menyangka jika leluconnya ini membuat Rukia sangat marah.

Rukia masih menunduk dan menolak untuk menatap mata Ichigo. Hingga Ichigo berinisiatif meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah dagu Rukia dan membuat Rukia menatap matanya.

"Aku minta maaf." Suaranya terdengar tulus, membuat Rukia menjadi tidak tega untuk terus marah.

"Tutup matamu!" Perintah Rukia. Ichigo bingung.

"Hah?"

"Sudah, lakukan saja!" Rukia berkata lagi. Ichigo melakukannya agar Rukia tidak terus marah dan menutup matanya. Dirasakannya tangan Rukia memegang pipinya dan nafas Rukia terasa di hidungnya. Jantung Ichigo berdegup kencang dan Ia pun menjadi gugup. Akankah Rukia akan menciumnya?

_TAK!_

Tiba-tiba muncul rasa sakit di dahinya dan dalam sekejap ia membuka matanya. Hanya untuk melihat Rukia tersenyum puas di hadapannya. Rupanya, itu trik Rukia untuk menjentikkan jarinya ke dahi Ichigo. Rukia kemudian tertawa kecil lalu berdiri.

"Itu hukumannya jika kau berani mempermainkan aku seperti tadi." Dan ia pun berbalik dengan senyum riang yang membuat Ichigo yang masih kesakitan, ingin mengejar Rukia.

"Awas kau, PENDEK!" Teriak Ichigo pada Rukia yang kini telah berada di luar kamar Ichigo. Entah datang dari mana, tiba-tiba wajah Ichigo dilempar boneka chappy ukuran sedang dan membuat Ichigo kembali kesakitan dan terjatuh ke lantai. Terdengar suara Rukia tertawa dari balik kamarnya dan Ichigo yang masih memegangi wajahnya, ikut keluar kamar.

"KESINI KAU, RUKIA!"

* * *

Hisana sudah tiba dikampus dan ia pun berpisah jalan dengan Hanabi karena mereka berbeda kelas pada jam itu. Hisana memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Hisagi karena ia tadi lupa untuk membalas pesannya. Seperti yang Hisana duga, Hisagi sedang berada di bangku taman tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu. Hisana perlahan-lahan menyusup ke belakang Hisagi dan mengagetkannya. Hisagi langsung menoleh dan mendapati wajah Hisana yang kinih telah cerah ceria.

"Hisana! Mengapa kau tak bilang kalau kau masuk kuliah?" Tanya Hisagi dibarengi dengan kecupan pipi-ke-pipi yang biasa mereka lakukan. Hisana masih tersenyum melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf, aku lupa untuk membalas pesanmu. Maka dari itu aku langsung saja menemuimu. Ternyata kau benar-benar terkejut." Ujar Hisana sambil menaruh tasnya di sampingnya. Hisagi mengangguk-angguk riang.

"Kau tidak ada kuliah jam ini?" Hisana bertanya pada Hisagi yang kini menyimpuni Ipod-nya ke dalam tas hijau lumutnya. Hisagi menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya ada, namun aku sedang tidak berniat untuk masuk." Sahut Hisagi sambil mengangkat bahunya. Hisana tersenyum bingung.

"Kau ingin absen lagi?" Hisana melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Sudah hampir jam 08.30 AM dan sebentar lagi kelas yang Hisana ikuti akan di mulai.

"Sepertinya. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan saja. Jika kau sudah selesai nanti, ajak Hanabi untuk makan siang bersama. Oke?" Kata Hisagi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hisana tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk. Hisagi memang seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang rajin, ia terkesan malas dalam mengikuti tiap kuliah yang harus di ikutinya. namun herannya, nilai-nilainya selalu memuaskan. Hingga Hanabi dan Hisagi terlibat adu mulut karena Hanabi tidak puas dengan hasilnya. Hisana hanya bisa melerai mereka dan mulai mengajak mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lain, sehingga rasa marah maupun pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan mereka dapat terhenti.

"Baiklah. Nanti siang juga jadwalku untuk kerja part-time di Cresent Stellar cafe. Aku akan mentraktir kalian." Hisana berkata sambil beranjak dari bangkunya. Sedangkan Hisagi tersenyum kegirangan karena akan di traktir Hisana. Setelah berduanya berpisah dan berjalan menuju tempat tujuan masing-masing, Hisana berlari menuju kelasnya di ikuti beberapa teman satu mata kuliahnya.

**Saat jam makan siang..**

"Hoooaammmhh..." Hanabi menguap lebar sambil tangannya secara tidak menyeluruh mencoba menutupi mulutnya, tapi gagal. Ia mengusap-usap matanya yang kini berair. Hisana menatapnya.

"Kau tadi malam bergadang lagi,ya?" Hanabi menoleh dan sedikit mengangguk. "Si sialan Hisagi itu memintaku untuk membuat catatan ekstra untuk mata kuliah kemarin. jadi aku harus mencatat ulang diselingi dengan tugas yang ku kerjakan." Hanabi mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas dan memeriksa kotak masuknya.

"Hee? memangnya Hisagi kemarin tidak masuk kuliah lagi?" Tanya Hisana polos. Hanabi menutup _Flip _ponselnya dan sedikit tercengang.

"lagi? Apa tadi dia tidak masuk kuliah lagi?" Hanabi bertanya dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Tampaknya amarah hanabi mulai meninggi. Hisana mengangguk polos. Tangan Hanabi langsung terkepal.

"Ughhh..! Si bodoh itu! beraninya memanfaatkan kebaikan teman! Kalau bertemu dengannya akan ku hajar dia!" Kata Hanabi berapi-api.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu dengannya, karena aku berjanji akan mentraktir kalian berdua Choco Banana cream yang aku janjikan tadi. Kau belum pernah mencobanya, kan?" Hisana berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Hanabi. Hanabi memandang Hisana dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca dan kemudian melompat-lompat kegirangan. Hisana tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Hanabi dan mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengimbangi Hanabi yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"HISANA..! AYO CEPAT! AKU LAPAR..!" Teriak Hanabi sambil sedikit berlari.

"Iyaa..!" Jawab Hisana sambil berlari kecil dan sebelumnya ia mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dan meletakkannya di depan telinganya. Rupanya ia menelepon Hisagi.

Tak lama ia hanya bisa tersambung ke _mailbox_-nya dan dengan cepat meninggalkan pesan.

"Hisagi, ini aku. Kami menunggumu di Cresent Stellar cafe saja, maaf tak bisa menjemputmu. Hanabi sudah tak sabar ingin makan _dessert_-nya. Sampai nanti."

Lalu ia menutup _filp _ponselnya dan menaruhnya dalam tas.

* * *

**URAHARA SHOTEN, DI WAKTU YANG SAMA..**

"Byakuya-bo, kau ingin makan siang bersamaku?" Ajak Yoruichi sambil menyandar ke pintu ruang tengah. Byakuya yang kini dalam Gigai-nya hanya diam dan menyeruput tehnya hingga habis. Namun tatapan mata itu menandakan bahwa ia cukup kesal akan panggilan Yoruichi padanya. Sedangkan Yoruichi tertawa tebahak-bahak karena sebutan khas-nya untuk Byakuya. Byakuya berdiri dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Aku lebih memilih mencari makan siangku sendiri dibanding harus mendengar ocehanmu, Shihoin Yoruichi." Katanya sambil menatap Yoruichi dengan dingin. Seringai di bibir Yoruichi masih bertengger dan tatapan puas akan dirinya yang bisa mengejek Byakuya tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Byakuya makin di buat geram karenanya.

"Lagi pula, aku akan memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal untukku sendiri." Tambahnya sambil berjalan ke luar toko. Seringai Yoruichi sedikit memudar dan tangannya yang terlipat di depan dadanya kini terlepas.

"Kau tak tinggal disini?" Tanya Yoruichi dengan nada mengejek seperti biasa. Byakuya tidak berhenti untuk menjawab. Hanya Angin lalu yang diterima Yoruichi. Tak lama seringai itu muncul kembali.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau-mu. Aku akan bilang Kisuke. Kau ini memang tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang!" Sahut Yoruichi dan kemudian masuk ke ruang tengah sambil menyisir rambut ungunya yang berkilat itu dengan satu tangan.

Byakuya berjalan menyusuri sepanjang jalan kota Karakura dengan langkah perlahan. Penampilannya juga ia usahakan tidak terlalu mencolok. Namun bagaimana mungkin jika dengan wajah tampan dan posturnya yang menawan itu tidak menarik perhatian para mahluk hawa disekitarnya. Rambutnya tidak terikat _Kenseikan _seperti biasa, namun dibiarkan tergerai halus di bahunya dan sebagian di wajahnya. Kemeja kaus putih bercorak dan berlengan panjang dilengkapi dengan gelang kulit yang melingkar erat di pergelangan kirinya. Lalu Syal biru yang tersampir di pundak lebarnya serta di tambah sedikit aksesori seperti kalung kecil untuk menambah pesonanya. Celana panjang katun berwarna senada dengan syalnya dan sepatu kets putih yang menutupi kakinya. Simple, namun memikat. Byakuya bukan tipe pria pesolek, namun karena Yoruichi lah yang mengatakan padanya jika manusia suka memakai aksesori untuk melengkapi penampilannya. Byakuya tidak menghiraukan Yoruichi namun juga tidak sepenuhnya mengacuhkannya. Pada akhirnya, ia memakai aksesoris itu dan membuat Yoruichi tersenyum senang, kebalikan dengannnya yang hanya memasang wajah masam.

Setelah dirasanya ia telah berjalan jauh, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah cafe tak jauh darinya. CRESENT STELLAR CAFE. Byakuya sempat mengangkat satu alisnya setelah membaca nama cafe tersebut dan segera masuk kedalam.

"Irrashaimase.."

**HISANA POV**

Serelah sesampainya di cafe, Tak lama Hisagi datang dan mencari mejanya sendiri. Hanabi pun mengikutinya dan bersiap untuk memarahi Hisagi. Aku pamit untuk bekerja dan berjalan menuju ruangan para staff. Rekan kerjanya saat ini adalah Tsukuyo Minami. Gadis berambut pendek yang selalu tersenyum disaat apapun. terlalu murah senyum, jika ku katakan.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Aku memberinya salam lalu membereskan barang-barangku lalu bersiap untuk berganti pakaian. Tsukuyo tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak terlambat, kok. Kita cukup mendapat banyak tamu hari ini. Jadi, aku harap kau buat _Dessert-_nya agak banyak,ya? Supaya tidak kekurangan." Jawabnya sambil mengedip sebelah matanya. Aku pun ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tenang saja. _Dessert _hari ini adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku pasti akan membuat _dessert _yang enak." Ujarku sambil memakai apron dan bando maid seperti biasa. Dengan sedikit ulasan _make up _di wajahku, aku bersiap melayani konsumen yang datang.

"Aku akan ke depan dulu. Hari ini hanya kita bertiga dengan Ruka oishikawa. jadi kita akan sangat sibuk. Oke!" Lalu Tsukuyo berlalu untuk menerima tamu yang datang, sedangkan aku pergi ke dapur untuk membuat _dessert._

"Irrasaimase..!"

Tsukuyo sempat menahan nafas saat melihat tamu yang baru saja masuk ke dalam cafe. Pria yang sangat tampan dan modis. Mulutnya hampir terus menganga jika jiwa profesionalnya tidak menyadarkannya.

"Sendiri saja? Baiklah. Silahkan duduk di meja ini." Tsukuyo mempersilahkan tamu pria itu mengikutinya dan menempatkannya duduk di meja dekat jendela. Pria itu mengangguk dan mulai duduk. Tsukuyo menyodorkan buku menu dan menunggu pesanannya sambil terus memperhatikan pria itu. Jika ia tidak salah taksir, pria itu berusia sekitar 20 atao 30 tahunan. mungkin sekitar 29 tahun? Entahlah. Yang jelas di matanya, Pria ini sangat tampan dan menawan. Matanya tak berkedip untuk terus memperhatikan sang tamu. Konsentrasinya buyar saat sang tamu telah memutuskan pesanannya.

"Satu kopi panas." Kata pria itu dengan nada tenang. Suaranya berat, namun memabukkan. Dada Tsukuyo berdegup kencang.

"Baik. Apa ingin ditambah gula atau krim?" Tsukuyo bertanya lagi. Pria itu hanya menggeleng samar dan berbisik "Tidak." Tsukuyo menunduk hormat lalu berbalik untuk membuat pesanannya.

"TSUKUYO!" Tsukuyo menoleh ketika terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ternyata itu Hanabi. Tsukuyo bergegas mendekati meja Hanabi dan tersenyum lembut.

"Hei, lama tidak melihatmu!" Tsukuyo berkata sambil menjabat tangan Hanabi. Hanabi mendengus pelan.

"Maaf, aku belakangan ini mendapat _shift _malam dan membuatku jarang bertemu denganmu." Matanya memandang Tsukuyo dengan tatapan sedih, namun malah membuat wajah Hanabi menjadi lucu. Tsukuyo tertawa pelan.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Pasti kuliahmu tambah sibuk." Tsukuyo mendapat anggukan kuat dari Hanabi.

"Oiya, kalian sudah memesan sesuatu?" Tanya Tsukuyo lagi. Hisagi yang berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pesan Iced Cappucino." Sahutnya santai tanpa matanya beranjak dari buku menu yang disediakan pelayan yang lain. Tsukuyo menulisnya cepat dan menoleh pada Hanabi. "Dan kau?"

"Uhm, aku Royal milk tea saja. Terima kasih." Jawab Hanabi sambil menutup buku menu lalu menarik buku menu yang di baca Hisagi, tentunya dengan protes dari Hisagi yang tak di hiraukannya, dan menyerahkannya pada Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo tersenyum balik dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Pesanan di meja no. 6, Satu kopi panas, original. Di meja no.4, Royal Milk Tea dan iced Cappucino." Kata Tsukuyo sambil meletakkan buku menu dan melirik ke arahku.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah membuatnya?" Tsukuyo mencium aroma coklat dan pisang yang menyeruak dari dapur dan membuatnya ingin terus berada disitu. Aku mendongak dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini kopinya. Royal milk tea pasti Hanabi yang memesan." Jawabku sambil meletakkan piring kecil di bawah cangkir kopi yang baru saja ku buat. Tsukuyo mengangguk dan seketika matanya berbinar cerah.

"Kau saja yang mengantarkannya! Karena, kau pasti akan terkesima jika melihat tamu yang duduk di meja 6!" Kata Tsukuyo dengan bersemangat. Tidak biasanya ia bersemangat begini jika membicarakan tamu, sekeren apapun tamu itu. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti sarannya.

Aku letakkan kopi panas itu di sebuah baki kecil dan tak lupa Choco Banana cream yang baru saja aku buat. Meskipun mungkin tamu itu tidak memesannya, namun _dessert _itu merupakan _service _hari ini. Dengan hati-hati aku membawa pesanan tamu itu dan berjalan keluar dari dapur.

**NORMAL POV**

Byakuya memandang ke sekeliling cafe itu dan melihat dekorasi yang sederhana, simpel namun terkesan elegan. Dinding katu yang terbuat dari kayu oak dan dicat dengan warna coklat tua memberikan kesan nyaman serta banyaknya jendela kaca di setiap sudut memberikan kesejukan di dalam cafe yang tak terlalu besar ini. Warna biru muda menutupi sebagian besar langit-langit yang bercorak awan itu, namun warnanya bergradasi ke warna biru gelap di setiap langit-langit yang mendekati dinding dan sedikit mendekati hitam, berhiaskan titk-titik warna emas yang Byakuya yakini sebagai wujud bintang. Sungguh cafe yang terlihat elegan,namun juga modis. Siapapun yang mengunjunginya, tua maupun muda akan merasa betah berada di cafe tersebut. Ia pun menoleh ke luar jendela untuk menikmati pemandangan yang ada. Ia tahu bahwa ia bukannya sedang ber-rekreasi atau bersenang-senang di dunia ini. Melainkan menjalankan misi. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya mengambil waktu sejenak untuk diri sendiri, diitambah melepas stress yang di dapatnya dari Yoruichi. Lagipula ia merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan Rukia kemarin malam.

_Flashback_

_Saat ia kembali ke Urahara shoten, ia disambut dengan Yoruichi yang dengan seringai menyebalkannya itu bersandar di dekat pintu dan satu tangannya melingkar di pingganggnya. Sedangkan Urahara mengibas-ibaskan kipasnya dengan riang._

_"Kuchiki-taichou~~ Issashiburi~.." Urahara menyambutnya dengan kipas yang menutupi wajahnya. Namun Byakuya tahu bahwa dibalik kipasnya, Urahara memasang seringai yang sama seperti Yoruichi. Byakuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali lalu berjalan melewati mereka berdua. Renji mengikutinya dari belakang dan membungkuk hormat pada Yoruichi dan Urahara. _

_"Kuchiki-Taichou malam ini akan menginap disini, Urahara-san. Sedangkan aku harus kembali setelah makan malam. Mohon bantuanmu, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san." Jelas Renji setelah mereka masuk ke ruang tengah. Byakuya duduk di dekatnya sambil memejamkan matanya. Sikapnya yang biasa. _

_"Araa~ Jangan sungkan begitu padaku, Abarai-kun. Aku selalu menyambut tamu-tamuku dengan baik. Tak perlu khawatir." Jawab Urahara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kipas ditangannya. Yoruichi ikut tersenyum._

_"Tenang saja, Abarai. Byakuya-bo aman bersamaku. HAHAHAHAHA!" Suara tawa Yoruichi yang lantang membuat Byakuya sedikit menggerakkan alisnya namun ia tetap dengan sikapnya semula._

_"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Jawab Renji dan kemudian membungkuk lagi._

_Setelah mereka makan malam bersama, Renji pamit untuk pulang dan Byakuya diantar ke kamarnya oleh si kecil Ururu. Gadis itu dengan mata sayu-nya menatap Byakuya dan dengan sedikit gemetar mendorong pintu kamar tempat Byakuya menginap._

_"Douzo.." Katanya dan membungkuk lalu menutup pintu itu kembali setelah Byakuya masuk._

_Byakuya memperhatikan hingga Ururu pergi dan berjalan menuju jendela di kamar itu. Bulan malam ini tidak terlalu bersinar dengan terang. Waktu yang biasa digunakan hollow untuk muncul dan merusak. Namun, ia tidak ada merasakan tanda-tanda kehadiran hollow. Dengan perlahan ia melepas sarung tangannya, Kenseikan juga Syal di pundaknya. Saat ia telah masuk ke dalam gigainya, ia merasakan Reiatsu seseorang datang. Reiatsu Rukia._

_Ia melongok ke luar jendela dan melihat Rukia sedang berjalan ke toko Urahara. Byakuya sempat berfikir ada apa Rukia malam-malam datang kesini sendirian. Ia tak terlalu menghiraukannya dan mengenakan piyama model yukata dan mengikat obinya._

_Tak lama pintu kamarnya di ketuk namun byakuya tidak menoleh. Ia hanya duduk di kursi dekat jendela dan menunggu untuk seseorang itu masuk._

_"Nii-sama. Ini aku, Rukia." Sahut suara Rukia dari balik pintu geser kamarnya._

_"Masuk." Byakuya menjawab singkat dan pintu gesernya terbuka, memperlihatkan adik angkatnya yang memakai dress panjang selutut berwarna ungu dengan legging ketat warna hitam. Ia memakai syal berwarna pink pemberian dari Ichigo beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan hormat Rukia masuk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Dilihatnya Byakuya sedang menerawang jauh di luar sana dengan satu tangan menopang dagunya. Rukia sedikit menelan ludah berjalan mendekati Byakuya dan duduk di tatami dekat Byakuya. Byakuya kali ini menoleh._

_"Ada apa hingga malam-malam begini kau menemuiku, Rukia?" Tanya Byakuya dengan nada datar. Rukia memilih kata-kata yang akan dilontarkannya dengan sedikit gelisah. Tangannya bergetar gugup dan matanya perlahan menatap mata kakaknya._

_"Nii-sama, maaf jika aku lancang, Jika aku boleh bertanya, Hisana Nee-sama itu orangnya seperti apa?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada yang ia buat tegas namun juga terdengar lembut._

_Mata Byakuya terbelalak sekilas namun kembali ke ukurannya semula dengan masih memandang Rukia tak percaya. Tidak biasanya Rukia bertanya mengenai kakak perempuannya yang tak lain adalah istrinya. Sebagian karena Byakuya juga tidak terlalu suka membicarakan istrinya dengan khalayak luas. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya jika menyangkut soal istrinya itu. Matanya tertutup dan ia menarik nafas dengan berat. Dirasanya Rukia masih memandanginya dan ia menjawab dengan sedikit berbisik._

_"Mengapa?"_

_"Eh?" Ekspresi wajah Rukia sedikit tercengang. Ketegangan yang ia rasakan pudar sessat. Ia memandangi wajah Byakuya dengan bingung._

_"Mengapa...kau bertanya hal itu?" Suara Byakuya tenang dan dalam. Tangannya tidak lagi menopang dagunya dan kini terkepal erat di dekat jendela. Kali ini, tatapannya terpaku ke mata Rukia yang berkilat lemah._

_"Aku...meminpikannya." Jawab Rukia singkat. Mata violetnya berkedip dan diturunkannya tatapannya hingga ke tangannya yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi tentang yang ia rasakan, karena itu rumit._

_Byakuya masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Dihirupnya kembali nafas dalam-dalam dan dihembuskan dengan keras dan perlahan. Tampaknya sudah saatnya ia memberikan penjelasan lebih tentang Hisana pada Rukia._

_"Ia mirip denganmu, sangat." Jawabnya klise. Senyum sedih terkembang samar di bibir Rukia dan ia mengangguk._

_"Nii-sama telah mengatakan itu padaku." Sahutnya tanpa ada maksud menyela. Tentu Byakuya juga tahu itu. Ia kembali menyusun pendeskripsian yang tepat tentang Hisana. Ia menutup kembali matanya seakan mengenang kebersamaanya dengan Hisana dulu._

_"Ia lembut, rapuh dan selalu tersenyum, meski senyum itu selalu terlihat sedih." Byakuya merasakan hatinya berdegup keras dan darahnya berdesir cepat saat mengingat kembali kenangan akan Hisana. Sesuatu seperti terbakar dalam pelupuk matanya dan menghasilkan cairan bening yang membasahi matanya. Mata Byakuya berkaca-kaca. Untungnya ia menutup matanya, karena ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh di depan adiknya._

_"Hisana adalah wanita yang tegar dan ia selalu menyalahkan dirinya karena telah tega meninggalkanmu yang masih bayi di Rukongai yang berbahaya itu." Lanjutnya. Rukia masih mendengarkan dengan tekun, wajahnya masih tertunduk seakan menghayati setiap perkataan kakaknya tentang kakak kandungnya._

_"Setiap hari ia selalu mencarimu dan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ia dapat menemukanmu. Aku pun turut membantunya dikala aku memiliki waktu. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh saat ia mendapat perlakuan dan kata-kata buruk yang ditujukan padanya, terutama dari para tetua keluarga Kuchiki dan selalu menghadapi segala masalahnya dengan berani. Ia pantang untuk menangis jika dirasanya tidak perlu. Hatinya sangat lapang dan kuat. Aku salut padanya dan setiap kali aku mengkhawatirkannya, ia berusaha menepis kekhawatiranku dengan berkata bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Dan setiap perbuatan yang ia lakukan, yang paling ia takutkan adalah membuatku khawatir. Aku tak menyalahkan tindakannya itu karena memang aku mudah khawatir jika menyangkut soal dirinya. Aku takut kehilangannya. Aku rela melanggar peraturan kebangsawanan demi dirinya. Yang kumiliki hanya dia." Byakuya tanpa sadar menjelaskan panjang lebar, lebih dari yang ia rencanakan. Tanpa sadar juga emosi yang biasanya selalu ia pendam dan kendalikan dengan baik, terbuncah keluar tanpa ada penghalang yang menghalangi. Matanya terbuka perlahan dan dilihatnya tubuh mungil Rukia sedikit begetar dan terdengar suara nafas Rukia yang tak teratur._

_"Rukia?" Baykuya menghadap ke arah Rukia kali ini. Tangannya baru akan menggapai kepala Rukia saat Rukia tiba-tiba menjawab._

_"Hisana nee-sama...orang yang baik, kan?" Suaranya bergetar. Satu tangannya menutup mulutnya untuk mengurangi suara isakannnya yang makin jelas terdengar. Rukia menangis._

_Byakuya menarik kembali tangannya dan ia jatuhkan ke samping tubuhnya. Menggantung pasrah seraya terkepal perlahan. Byakuya mengangguk samar._

_"Ia sangat menyayangimu, Rukia. Cinta Hisana hanya untukmu. Dia begitu peduli padamu. Kau adik kecil kesayangannya." Byakuya menambahkan dengan suaranya perlahan berubah lembut. Setitik air mata menggenang di sudut matanya, namun tak di hiraukannya. Isakan Rukia semakin menjadi dan kini tubuhnya tertelungkup dengan posisi membungkuk. Ditutupnya wajahnya yang telah basah dengan air mata dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Awalnya Byakuya ragu, namun ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke samping Rukia. Diletakkannya lengannya melingkari pundak Rukia dan diangkatnya tubuh gadis itu ke pelukannya. _

_"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis." Kata Byakuya pelan di kepala Rukia dan mempererat rangkulan di bahu Rukia. Rukia semakin kuat menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa rindu juga sesal karena ia tak pernah bertemu dengan kakak kandungnya sekalipun. Wajahnya bersandar di dada Byakuya dan membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah di hadapan kakaknya. Seorang Kuchiki tidak boleh memperlihatkan kelemahannya, tidak boleh menangis. Tapi, hanya saat itu, kedua kakak-beradik Kuchiki itu larut dalam perasaan masing-masing dan keheningan malam _

_ End of flashback._

Mengapa Rukia menanyakan hal itu padanya? Apa sebenarnya yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Byakuya terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang memiliki benang merah dengan masa lalunya berjalan mendekatinya.

Hisana perlahan mendekati meja bernomer 6 dan terhenti sebentar untuk memakai kacamatanya. Tidak, ia tidak mempunyai kelainan mata atau yang sejenisnya. Ia berkata bahwa kacamata adalah tanda profesionalitas semata. Ia berjalan kembali setelah memasang kacamatanya dan mendorong kacamatanya agar tetap ditempatnya dan tidak turun ke hidungnya lalu berhenti di samping meja nomer 6.

"Tuan, maaf menunggu lama. Ini kopinya." Hisana berkata sambil memberikan senyuman termanis untuk setiap tamu yang datang. Yah, sebagai formalitas, anggap saja begitu.

Namun Byakuya hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh banyak hal hingga dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"Lalu, sebagai _service _hari ini, kami memberikan _dessert _ini sebagai teman minum kopi anda, tuan." Hisana yang masih tidak menyadari bahwa Byakuya masih merenung, melanjutkan senyumnya. Tangannya memegang baki dengan erat setelah ia menaruh _dessert _tadi.

Kali ini Byakuya menoleh pada dessert yang baru saja disajikan oleh pelayan tadi. Satu alisnya terangkat. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak memesan ini." Jawab Byakuya tegas. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada _dessert _di depannya.

"Ini bonus,tuan. Silahkan menikmati." Jawab Hisana sambil tersenyum meski yang di berikan senyumannya itu tidak memandangnya.

Byakuya menoleh ke pelayan di sebelahnya dan iangin kembali bertanya, namun kata-katanya hilang saat ia memandang mata violet itu.

_"Hisana..?" _Ucapnya dalam hati. Senyuman itu tidak mungkin ia lupakan. Namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari gadis ini. Entah itu apa.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Jika ingin kembali memesan, silahkan panggil saya atau rekan saya." Hisana berceloteh kembali sambil membetulkan _name tag_ di dekat dadanya.

Byakuya dengan cepat memulihkan rasa terkejutnya dan sedikit berdeham lalu mengangguk. Hisana tersenyum sekali lagi dan berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya.

"Anoo.." Cetus Byakuya tiba-tiba. Hisana berhenti berjalan dan menoleh.

"Ya?" Hisana memandang tamu ini dengan wajah biasa. Ia berbalik dan menatap lurus ke wajah Byakuya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Byakuya spontan. Mata Byakuya menatap mata violet itu. Mata yang selalu membuatnya serasa tenggelam dalam kejernihan warnanya.

"Hisana. Panggil saja begitu." Jawab Hisana singkat dibarengi dengan senyum tulusnya. "Permisi." Lanjutnya dan ia kembali berbalik dan menghilang di balik pintu dapur.

_"Hisana, kau kah itu?"_

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N:** wow, sungguh chapter yang SUNGGUH panjang! O.O

akhirnya, mereka bertemu juga. Bagaimanakah Kisah selanjutnya dari kedua insan ini? -teehee- XD

BTW, Byakuya is TOTALLY OOC! (TT_TT) dan segala nama yang ada di fanfic ini, ex:Unohana, Ukitake, Hisagi, etc; saya hanya menggunakan marganya saja. Jadi bukan karakter asli yang ada di Bleach. karena Byakuya dan para Shinigami lain tetap berwujud Shinigami. Hisana adalah manusia yang memiliki kemampuan melihat roh, karena itu di chapter lalu ia bisa melihat Byakuya.

See you in the next chapter and **DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! ^^**

nb:review itu bener-bener nyawa dari sebuah fanfic. percaya deh. berikanlah satu atau dua komentar tentang fanfic ini, okay? *wink-wink***  
**


End file.
